Pieces of the Puzzle
by JMNY8
Summary: Dana has more information than she'd let on. Jack discovers a personal stake in what she has to say.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from 24

It was a gamble- there was a chance Jack would keep her alive to learn the truth, and a good chance he would shoot her before she could finish explaining. The Russians and their consultants had trained her well for her assignment, but this was Jack Bauer. No one could have foreseen this. If she didn't try to talk, he would overpower her sooner or later- probably sooner.

"You don't want to do this, Jack! I didn't have anything to do with Renee, you know that!"

Yes, he knew- but the three shots sent in her direction said he was beyond caring. Jack Bauer did not react well to losing someone he cared about. Dana's first lesson with the Russian's prime consultant was that the whole game changed when it got personal. When it gets personal, get out or dig deep to get control of the game. It was too late to get out now- time to dig deep into the wounds that were already there, keep herself alive, and look for the next chance to run.

"Jack, I have information. Information that you would want more than anyone else. I know more than you think, more than just this hit. I need my evidence to stay alive, but I'll talk!"

"Your words don't mean much, Dana." Damn, he had gotten close. She tried to scamper closer to the stairs, get to higher ground.

"Tokarev is the one you want- he's the one who hired me. But he's not the one who trained me, Jack."

He sent four more shots at her but was forced to reload. Dana scampered up the stairs and got into position to take him out at the first sight she got. If she could keep her knowledge to herself, that would be preferable. A flash of brown leather- she emptied her clip. There was no thump of a body hitting the ground. Jack Bauer meant playing a whole different game. She was out of ammo and he was advancing on her. Time for the last play.

"You think I'm the first CTU mole the Russians have had contact with, Jack? How do you think they trained me?"

She heard the click of the safety behind her, then- merciful silence.

"What exactly are you saying, Dana?"

Dana raised her hands, stood up and turned to face Jack.

"First thing she told me was not to let it get personal. Said it was the biggest mistake she made. I never would have recommended they go after Renee, but they didn't exactly let me in on the planning committee. I had nothing to do with that, Jack."

He was advancing towards her, eyes wide.

"She who? What the hell are you getting at?"

Dana tilted her head, ready to get to business. She wouldn't waste time on pleasantries with this one. Her training was all about manipulating people, using their desires and fears against them. None of her training meant a thing with Jack Bauer. He thought he knew people like Dana- well, he was right. Her usual bag of tricks was useless here. All she had was information.

"I will talk after I get a deal."

"They want me even more than they want you right now. I'm not in a position to give you immunity. Talk and I'll let you live."

"Fugitive or not, you're still Jack Bauer. Get me off this continent, I'll get you want you want and be off on my way. You'll never have to hear from me again."

Jack laughed, a hollow sound that chilled her to the bone.

"You talk, I let you live. I like what you have to say, I'll take you as far as Ecuador. But the talking, and the evidence, comes first. There's no way that CTU isn't closing in on us right now. You get to live a bit longer, congratulations." Jack walked up to her and roughly spun her around and pushed her against the wall. She would have taken a chance as he reached for a set of cuffs, but the gun pointed directly at the center of her back made it not worth the risk.

Jack led Dana out through a basement access to a subway service tunnel. He had cuffed her hands in front and draped his jacket over them. It was too risky for him to have a gun on her in a public place, so he settled for keeping his right hand on his holster and his left firmly clenching her right arm as he pulled her into a subway station and through a crowd, both of them keeping their heads away from security cameras.

If she really wanted to, Dana could probably find a way to start a scene and slip out like she had at the bank, but as she weighed her options, she realized Jack was probably her best bet. Once she escaped, the Americans, the Russians, and an exceptionally pissed off Jack Bauer would all be after her. She probably wouldn't make it a block before getting recaptured or shot. Her best bet was cooperation until she saw a good enough opening. She wouldn't delude herself into thinking that Jack would simply let her go. He couldn't be bought with money, but if she could use her intel to buy herself enough time, she could put herself in a more agreeable position to run from. At the very least, Jack was less likely to torture her if he believed her. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to spend the next few years being water boarded, either. Dana was tough enough to last at least a few months of interrogation, but the thought wearied her.

"Cole. Is he still alive?"

Jack's question snapped her out of her scheming. Someone like Jack Bauer could probably never fully understand what went on in her head and her heart, why she was incapable of killing her fiancée.

"I could never kill Cole. He'll be fine, maybe a bit burned or bruised but I wouldn't put him in harm's way."

"I know your type, Dana. I don't believe for a second that you give a damn about anyone but yourself."

He tugged her arm more forcefully as they pulled off down an alley.

"She told me she couldn't have killed you. Even when the president signed the pardon and she had a gun on you, she said she still wouldn't have pulled that trigger."

Jack shoved Dana into the wall and pulled out his gun, not caring that they were barely concealed from the street. His eyes were wide and less controlled than she had ever seen. His gaze was both probing and furious. After a few seconds of searching her face, he put the gun away and grabbed her by the neck. She cut him off before he could speak, struggling beneath his grasp to get the words out.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, so don't pretend to ask. You kill me, you find out nothing."

This was how to play the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's head was spinning. The alley around them shifted, and he started to lose his grip on Dana. She squirmed slightly beneath his hand, snapping him back to reality. Priorities. He needed to remember why he was here, focus on the present. Dana was in front of him because she knew something about the people who killed Renee. Nina was the past. Nina was dead, not going anywhere. Someone had sent bullets flying through his apartment mere hours ago. That was the matter at hand, that was why he had this woman in a chokehold.

"You're still alive. Start talking about the sniper outside my apartment."

Dana quirked an eyebrow in surprise. She had expected the reference to Nina to be the focus of his inquisition. From what she had read, as well as learned personally from the older woman, the slightest reference to his wife's murderer should have been enough to completely shatter his concentration. She allowed herself to be impressed. Never before had she met someone with such control over their emotions- no one who still had emotions, anyway.

Dana glanced down the alley, which reminded Jack how exposed they were. Between the traffic going by and the drones overhead, this wasn't his smartest play. He'd let himself get distracted by the reference to Nina- obviously the young woman's intention all along.

Jack had been planning on killing Dana as soon as he got the evidence. He would have settled for sending her to jail, but he was no longer in a position to make that happen. But now- maybe this information was worth keeping her alive. His rage against Renee's murderer was at the forefront of his mind right now, but the smoldering anger toward Nina had never left him. Maybe it would be worth keeping this one traitor alive if she could put together the pieces of Nina's treachery.

In no time, Jack had released Dana from the chokehold and was dragging her toward a door at the end of the alley. They were buzzed in a few seconds later. Jack's grasp didn't loosen as they entered a secure room- despite the overwhelming advantage he had, he wasn't planning on taking any chances with this one.

All business as usual, Jack didn't bother to acknowledge the friend who had just let them in, much less give introductions. He shoved Dana up against a wall and patted her down. He discovered a knife tucked into her front pocket, and a memory card in a back pocket. Without a word, he roughly pushed her into a chair and secured her hands to the arms. He kept eye contact with Dana as he crossed the room and handed Jim the memory card.

"See what you can get off of that."

His eyes still had yet to leave Dana's. As Jim started working at one of the many computer consoles in the corner, Dana diverted her attention to the terminal. She could see enough screens to know that this was a complicated personal operating system- this man knew what he was doing and would get into her video file in no time.

"Jack, that memory chip is the only thing keeping me alive right now! You need me alive!"

Jack strode back over behind Dana and leaned down so his face was inches from her ear.

"Make no mistake about it, Dana, I am the only thing that's keeping you alive right now." He practically hissed. He straightened and walked to the table a few feet in front of her and leaned against it, crossing his arms. "You're right, though, I do need you alive. So sit back and relax, you're not going anywhere."

Jim called Jack over- he had decrypted the file. That's what she gets for using standard-issue vanilla government code. She would have sprung for the proprietary software, but those sorts of programs get you on the CTU radar quickly. She faintly heard her own voice, pleading for herself and her fiancée to get their lives to themselves. She realized now it was idiotic to think that she could have gotten away with this operation. She had written most of CTU's system, but even having her own backdoors into every file and application couldn't keep her completely hidden. Live and learn- maybe.

"Start talking, Dana. Who's the man in the video?"

Dana narrowed her eyes and tightened her jaw. She had spent the majority of her day backed into a corner, and now she was officially sick of it. Cooperating was probably in her best interest, but she didn't want to make this too easy for him. After Kevin, she hated to let anyone else think they had control over her.

"It's in your best interest to work with me, Dana. Just because I'd prefer to keep you alive doesn't mean I won't work to get this information from you. Neither of us wants that. So talk."

Dana somewhat doubted that Jack wouldn't jump at the chance to put a blade to her skin, but she decided not to push him towards it.

"Pavel Tokarev was my liaison with the Russian syndicate for this job. He might be your sniper. He works for Novakovich, the Russian foreign minister."

"Works in what context?"

Now that Jack was getting what he wanted, he scaled down the intensity. He was still leaning against the table, arms tensely crossed, but his glare had lessened, more probing than angry. He was reading her, trying to see if she was holding anything back. Dana thought herself unreadable, but after her last interrogation with Jack she got the impression that he saw right through her. She knew better than to underestimate him.

"Does most of his dirty work. He gets rid of problems, cleans up messes, and deals with the contractors."

"Contractors? That's what you call yourself, then?" Jack didn't wait for an answer before continuing his line of questioning. "So Novakovich is involved?"

"He recruited me for the program."

Jack was tempted to let Dana direct the questioning and turn the focus onto Nina, but he still had a job to do. He turned away from the woman bound in front of him without another word and walked towards the computer terminal where his friend was still working. They had a hushed conversation- Dana couldn't hear any of it, but from their glances she knew part of it pertained to her. The men started to suit up- Kevlar vests, rifles, and handguns all put in place. Jack put on his jacket and pulled out a phone, stepping out of the room. Dana took the opportunity to observe the friend who was still in the room. He hadn't reacted at all to Jack's questioning or his threats, so he must be used to this. Jack trusted him alone with her, so she couldn't expect to try and turn him but also wasn't in any danger from him. This made him worthless to her. She lost interest and looked back towards the door, waiting for Jack to return.

Jim had just finished suiting up when Jack returned to the room.

"We have fifteen minutes. Let's move her."

Before Dana could fully comprehend what was happening, both her wrists were unbound and two firm hands were leading her into what appeared to be a closet. Maybe cell would be a more accurate word under the circumstances. She was once again bound to a chair. Jack opened a water bottle, stuck a straw in it and placed it on the shelf next to her, where it would be accessible to her. He could be a real son of a bitch sometimes, but at least he was being humane.

"Don't get too comfortable. Our conversation isn't finished."

Without another word, he and his quiet friend were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Dana estimated just under two hours had gone by before she heard the apartment door open. Only one set of footsteps, and the door was closed and locked behind him. She didn't think Jack had a key, unless he'd gotten his buddy killed. About fifteen minutes of silence and intermittent shuffling sounds was followed by a chair scraping back and her door unlocking.

Jack's friend- she still hadn't asked for or gotten a name- stepped in to make sure she was still there.

"Where's Jack?"

"Out."

He gave nothing away with either his words or expression.

"How much longer am I going to be stuck here?"

"Until we decide to move you. Sit tight."

He left again, and called someone- Jack, by the sound of it. Dana couldn't hear the specifics, but she thought she recognized the word Ecuador in there- maybe Jack would keep his word about extracting her, after all.

It didn't take long. After two hours she was moved into the trunk of a car. An unpleasant but quick ride later found her at a harbor. A security guard at the ramp leading up to a container ship didn't blink at her restraints. The guard greeted the mystery man- apparently his name was Jim- and directed them to an unmarked container that would have been otherwise lost in the myriad of cargo. Not the most glamorous way to travel, but the thought that Jack was actually letting her escape the country was too good to be true. Literally too good to be true. Escape seemed impossible now. Jack could kill her any time and just dump her body in the ocean. She didn't fancy the thought of becoming fish food.

She was led to the cargo container and once again chained to one of the chairs. This one at least offered her limited reach. The table nearby had a bag of potato chips on it. Jim reached into a cooler in the corner, pulling out two water bottles. He uncapped one and put it on the table, and emptied the other down his throat before sitting down on the cooler.

After an hour of stifling silence, Jim's phone rang. He exited the container and locked it behind him. Dana took the opportunity to open the bag of potato chips. Eating in front of her captor felt like a submission, and she was unwilling to give them the satisfaction. By the time she had eaten a quarter of the bag and downed half the bottle of water, Jim was coming back inside.

Over the next two hours, she and Jim resolutely ignored each other. She had to admit, his silence made her mildly curious, but she knew better than to think she'd get an answer out of him. She'd give it another hour before she spoke. At least the container was reaching a more manageable temperature. Though New York this time of year was fairly cool, the cargo container baking in the sun didn't reflect that climate.

She wasn't sure whether to look forward to Jack's return or fear it. Times like these, she was glad her emotions had left the premises when she was seventeen. Being around Kevin had brought back a shadow of who she used to be- and she hated that weak, fearful person. It was different with Cole. He made her feel safe rather than constantly afraid. She sincerely believed she loved him with every fiber of her being. People like Jack didn't think her capable of it- hell, even Cole probably didn't think she loved him now. They might see it as a fixation, but this was what Dana knew to be love. She let herself think about Cole, hoping he wasn't badly injured by the blast. For a while, she let herself believe that he was looking for her, trying to rescue her. They had both known that Jack originally planned on killing her, and Cole had seemed genuinely concerned for her. Maybe there was still hope for them yet…

Jack finally arrived, alone. Cole was gone now. The only hope she had now was convincing Jack that she had more to offer alive than dead.

"Jack, what the hell- we need to get you to the medic."

"I need- to interrogate-"

"Like hell you do, Jack, I have clients expecting me here and this ship takes off in an hour. I'm not going on a side-trip to South America with you, let's go to the ship medic. I've got your papers."

Finally, something on the mystery man. It wasn't much, but he was still working. The server farm in his lair made intelligence trade a likely profession for him. That meant he wasn't above the law for a bit of money. Too bad she had neither the time nor money to bribe him, though she doubted it would have been successful, considering his ties to Jack.

They left Dana alone once again, as she considered how Jack could have gotten so beaten up. Whatever it was, chances were it was good for her. He knew about Tokarev and Novakovich, and was angry enough to go after them directly. If she could somehow escape Jack, the syndicate should be too busy dealing with whatever Jack had done to look for her. But there it was again, the plan that revolved around slipping past one of the most skilled operatives she'd met. In other words, a plan without a chance.

Dana didn't have to wait long- Jack returned alone after twenty minutes or so. She was finally getting tired enough to lose track of time. He was still in rough shape, having difficulty walking correctly, but the abrasions and wounds had been patched up. Somehow he looked even more dangerous like this, wounded and feral. He was having difficulty moving his left arm- could be useful information. Unfortunately, by the time the slow-moving ship actually got to Ecuador, Jack would be in much better shape while she'd be stiff and sore from being strapped into a chair for days on end.

Jack spun a second chair around and straddled it. The pose served the double purpose of allowing him to look more intimidating while supporting himself- the knife wounds, gun shots, and torture were starting to get to him. He was exhausted, but had to use the fact that Dana would be, too. He stared her down for a bit before gulping down some water.

"We're currently en route to South America, as agreed. Tell me about Nina."

She knew that resistance meant pain. Pain annoyed her. She preferred to avoid it. There was nothing to gain from silence right now but blood and bruises.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Start from the beginning."

"The beginning would be the day I got out of juvie thirteen years ago."


	4. Chapter 4

13 YEARS AGO (Shortly before Day 2)

She was known as Jenny Scott back then. Twelve months into a five year sentence, she was released from juvie, supposedly for good behavior. Truthfully, since she arrived at the detention facility she had no behavior whatsoever. She did nothing but try not to get noticed. She'd been nothing but an empty shell since she had watched her boyfriend kill a man, then pull her into his car. Suddenly one day she's pulled, given back her things, and told to get a life.

She exited the facility and caught sight of a stretch limousine waiting outside. The driver got out and opened the back door. Jenny looked over to see who was exiting, and saw the driver looking straight at her.

"Ms. Scott?"

She figured there would be a quid pro quo to her early release. She had nowhere to go and no one waiting for her- Kevin was still in jail and her sister Ruth was halfway across the country trying to start over. She'd sent a few letters asking to keep in touch, but said that she couldn't be anywhere near home after what happened. She walked to the limo with little hesitation. She had no idea who these people were or what they wanted, but she didn't see much other choice.

As she slid into the limo, a man seated across from her offered her a drink. Suspiciously, she accepted it. The vodka was hard for her to get down, but she managed it without choking. The limo started to move, and the man still hadn't said a word.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled. "My name is Mikhail Novakovich, but this is not important. Surely you have better questions."

Jenny didn't like this- being tested without knowing why.

"What do you want with me?"

"This is better. We want to help you. We want to give you purpose, let your skills develop. You adapt and can stay unnoticed. We can help you improve, teach you new things."

Jenny accepted this in silence. A few minutes later, she saw them pulling onto an airport tarmac. There were several small planes scattered around the hangars, but they sped by all of them. The limo continued to the large hangar at the very end of the tarmac, which contained a similarly large plane.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Nizhniy. Russia."

Jenny suppressed a gasp. She'd never been further than Kansas City before, and now she was escaping the country without even trying. She smiled- she was getting a life, after all.

Once they arrived in Nizhniy, Novakovich accompanied Jenny to an underground bunker. He led her to a private room, where she found a bed and attached bathroom, as well as clothes in the wardrobe and books on the desk's shelf.

"You will be sleeping and studying here. Settle in for the night. Tomorrow you start learning."

She felt a pang of ire- this seemed no different than the last year of her life, stuck in her cot until someone told her she could go outside. At least here there were books. She looked them over- not the crappy romance novels she'd grown up with. These books were guides on infiltration, reading people, surviving. Whatever was in store for her certainly didn't seem boring.

She turned out to be wrong. The next few weeks were exceptionally boring. She was told procedures and protocols, barely allowed contact with anyone else, and not allowed outside the bunker at all. This was just a continued imprisonment, except she didn't speak the language.

After the boring information sessions were boring tests. They polygraphed her, tested her physical endurance, and her mental capabilities. The tests lasted a few days, and then the fun stuff started. She had a history of technological aptitude. She spent hours with programmers and analysts becoming an adept hacker. They taught her how to shoot a gun and made a bomb. They offered her tips for hiding things within reach and escaping a pursuer. They let her out of the bunker for advanced driving techniques. After a few months, she was assigned to a mentor.

She told Jenny that her name was Yelena. This was just an alias, she had several. Back in the United States, they knew her as Nina. The Russians had offered her the position when they found out she was released from jail. She had expertise, they had money. She was going to teach Jenny everything she knew about infiltrating a government organization.

"The first thing you'll need is your new identity. This is who you are now. Understand me, when someone yells at Jenny Scott in the street, you don't turn around. If they shout for Jenny Scott to get down, you do not flinch. If someone says Jenny Scott is in danger, you don't listen. If they ask for Dana Walsh, you _will_ respond." She passed Dana a large envelope.

"This is your life now. You will memorize it. You will live and breathe it. If someone asks where you grew up, I want you to know everything up to the exact location of the swing set in the backyard."

Each morning, Nina would come in before the girl was awake and shout "Dana! Dana!" When she responded, she took her to breakfast. When she didn't, she got ice water in her face. Occasionally, Nina or someone else would call for Jenny. When she responded, she was often met with a slap to the face. With time, Jenny became Dana, then Jenny was forgotten.

It was liberating to be someone else. Jenny was weak, but Dana wasn't. Dana was dangerous and strong.

Nina had her own separate lesson plan for Dana. She taught Dana the benefit of her experience.

"Most important thing- don't let it get personal. The whole game changes when it gets personal. I let it get personal once. Now I'm going to be watching my back until he's dead."

"Why don't you track him down and take care of him?" Nina was a skilled operative. Dana couldn't imagine her scared of anyone.

"Because it's not just personal for him." Nina let that sink in for a bit before she continued. "I had him at gunpoint, just waiting for the ok. When he started to walk away, I knew I had to shoot then or let him go. I let him lead me straight into a set-up, and now he's going to be looking for me the second I'm back on the grid."

Nina explained briefly about the plot to set Jack up for Palmer's assassination, how it went wrong, how she ended up having to kill Teri to save her exit. Then she told Dana the real story.

"I had it all planned out. He was supposed to be arrested, but I had his transport route covered. There was a team in place to extract him to Morocco. I had a great place in Morocco, I know he would have loved it. Without the wife and kid around, he'd have no reason to go back to LA. We could have been such a great team, ruthless and brilliant." She sighed. "But then I had to get rid of his wife myself, and he just couldn't understand that I had no other choice."

Dana thought she would never make that mistake- she'd never let anyone get close. And if they did, she wouldn't go after anyone they cared about, at least. Nina pulled herself straighter and started discussing setting up contingency plans and securing escape routes.

For the next few months, Nina taught her almost everything she knew. Not just about infiltration or assassinations or arms deals, but about life and love. It seemed more to Dana like life and obsession, but Nina called it love so that's what she accepted it as. Nina stayed for a total of ten months until a man from Kiev came with a job for her.

Dana finished training two months later and was given the ground rules: take our training and do what you want with it until we call you. Then you will complete our work, and the transaction will be over. They had given her documents and identifications; her life story had been memorized months ago. They secured her transfer admission in an American college for Computer Science, and promised to find her a job when the time came. They wired her enough money into a numbered account to keep her comfortable until she was working.

After a year and a half of college (mostly to secure her cover; the Russians and Nina had taught her more tricks than any of her professors knew), the Russians secured her work at a US DOD-contracted security firm as a systems analyst, and made sure her résumé ended up in the short stack. The day before Brian Hastings called her with the job offer, a man from the Russian syndicate was on her phone, saying that they had an assignment for her. He gave her instructions to take the CTU job and await another call.

One thing led to another, and now, thirteen years after getting her supposed new life, she found herself chained to a hard metal chair in a steel cargo container.

The entire saga took several days to discuss. At the mention of the plan involving his wife and daughter, Jack's features distorted in rage. When he heard Nina's ravings, he was floored- literally, he sat down on his sleeping bag and stared in confusion for five minutes straight. Despite this, he was back to his stoic and focused nature by the end of Dana's speech. Somehow he had managed to absorb everything she threw at him and was still able to keep his mind on the present.

Jack let her sleep soon after she started the story, and the next few days she told the story in bursts of several hours. They would stop to eat, drink, use the nearby bathroom, and sleep. Jack was alright with sleeping on a thin sleeping bag on the cold metal floor- he'd been in worse. Dana was not comfortable sleeping upright chained to a chair. Jack had put the chair near a wall so she could lean her head on it if she chose, but it didn't help much. Her only relief was that uncomfortable was better than dead.

When she was done, her eyes locked on his hands as she expected him to reach for the gun. She was wrong. They still had 2 days before they reached land. During that time, Jack probed her for additional details. Where was the facility located? How did the Russians secure her employment? Dana answered what she could, but her answers were vague at best. Either she didn't know anything or she was planning on using those details as bargaining chips later. Jack gave up after a few hours and not getting anywhere. He spent the remaining time at sea in complete silence sitting on his sleeping bag, staring blankly at the wall across from him. He got up for necessities for himself and his prisoner, but otherwise wasn't very good company.

They both felt it when the ship slowed to dock at the port. Dana's heart started beating faster as her distrust of Jack resurfaced. If he was going to kill her, he would be doing it soon.

"This reaches higher than you realize, Jack. We were in government facilities, using state of the art tech. This was no renegade operation; they had people pulling strings in the Russian government. I have no idea how high it reaches, but it's deep. Jack, you'll never be able to get to the bottom of this without me. What are you going to do with me once we get off the ship?"

Jack smirked. "Relax, you bought your life. Once we get to shore you're not my problem anymore. And I know just how high your damn organization reaches. I found evidence that President Suvarov was in it." He leaned in closer "And now the US Government knows as well." He stood back up, leaning against the back of his chair. "My part in this is done. Our business together will be done as soon as we step onto land."

"So what, we get off this ship and I get to go skipping off into the sunset?"

"We get off this ship and you hope I never see you again. Dana, you're still alive. That's all the proof I've got for you, so stop trying my patience."

True to his word, Dana was still alive when the ship finished docking. Once the commotion outside had settled down, Jack prepared to move out. He released her from the chair, but put the regular cuffs on her to lead her out.

"Why am I still cuffed?"

"Because you're going to try to kill me the first chance you get. You'll get the key once we're on land."

They reached the top of the gangway. Dana could see all the workers milling about, trying to get home. They were all piling into their dusty pickup trucks and fifteen year old station wagons, going to see their families for the first time in over a month. At the very end of the gangway, several shiny SUVs were waiting, looking very much out of place.

As Jack and Dana reached the bottom of the gangway, six men with semi-automatic weapons piled out of the SUVs and advanced towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUS WEEK (immediately after Day 8)

Allison Taylor had a few hours left before she was remanding herself into custody. She wanted to make the time she had left in office matter. After hanging up with Chloe O'Brian once again, she had a way to do that.

"Tim?" She called into the office.

"Yes ma'am?" He couldn't look her in the eye any more, or form the words 'Madame President'. It probably would feel worse if he did.

"I need to speak with Dalia Hassan before she leaves. I know she'll be… hesitant to see me, but it is a matter of the utmost importance."

Tim looked up at the President, shocked at the thought of putting those two women in the same room, but turned to follow her orders without interjecting.

A short while later, Tim returned with President Hassan and her head of security, Naji Amar. Allison waved Tim out and asked her guests to sit down, not entirely thrown by Dalia wanting a witness around the soon to be former President. After a slight hesitation, Dalia sat stiffly in the chair across from the American woman's desk. Her head of security followed suit after a motion from her.

To start, Allison Taylor showed President Hassan the video Jack made for Kim, confessing that this was the catalyst for her pulling from the agreement and finally announcing the truth. The video would go straight to Kim Bauer after Dalia saw it. Allison informed her of Jack and Dana's full roles in the day's events. She admitted to letting Jack go, and told Dalia that he had taken the mole prisoner.

Allison Taylor had proven to Dalia that she couldn't be trusted, but she believed what she was saying now. She had seen Agent Bauer at work protecting her husband, and she could easily believe that he would fight for what he believed to be right. After hearing of the massacre in the Russian Ambassador's office, she was surprised that he was willing to take a prisoner, but the video to his daughter showed a softer side to him.

"President Hassan, if you are amenable to it, I'd like to ask for your assistance on Jack's behalf."

Allison didn't let Dalia get a word in edgewise. "I don't know the details, but if you are willing to help Jack, I would ask you to please contact this woman."

Allison passed over a note with Chloe O'Brian's contact information and stood. After starting to speak, she changed her mind and simply said, "Thank you," before walking out of the room, leaving a slightly bewildered Dalia Hassan.

When Allison Taylor gave Dalia the option to assist Jack, she knew it was not a choice at all. She had to do something to repay the kindness that man had shown in protecting her and her family. She got a hold of Chloe and asked how she could help, offering the resources of her country. Chloe explained that a ship would be pulling into Ecuador in a week, and gave her the details of the plan. Jack and Dana should be the last ones off the ship. Jack would be prepared to transfer the prisoner into IRK custody. After confirming her involvement, Chloe prepared to hang up, but stopped herself.

"President Hassan? Please make sure Jack's okay." Her voice threatened to break, but she kept herself under control. They hung up and Chloe erased all evidence of the conversation.

PRESENT DAY

Six men advanced on them, carrying semi-automatic weapons. Dana turned to Jack, eyes wide, ready to follow his lead as they escaped. But Jack wasn't looking for an escape; he was looking straight at the men who had surrounded them. One of them stepped forward and moved to grab Dana, but Jack stopped him.

"We had a deal." He said to her as he reached in his pocket for the key to the handcuffs. He undid her restraints and nodded at the Middle-Eastern man who had approached her.

"What the hell is going on here? Jack, you said I could go."

Jack would agree not to kill Dana, but simply letting her run free offended every one of his sensibilities.

"I said you're not my business anymore. Look at the bright side- the Russians won't get to you now." Dana was quickly led away, but was still within earshot when another man got out of a large stretch limousine half-hidden next to the SUVs and approached Jack.

"Agent Bauer, on behalf of the IRK I would like to thank you for your actions in protecting the Hassan family and bringing this conspiracy to light."

Dana's shock turned to anguish as she realized her moment of freedom had turned into the prelude to a lifetime of imprisonment in a foreign country that likely blamed her for the death of their leader.

Jack nodded and shook the IRK head of security's hand as he watched Dana be put into the transport. His full attention returned to the man in front of him, who was extending a pair of envelopes to him. The scrawl on the large, bulky envelope revealed it to be from Chloe, and a cursory pat-down suggested it had stacks of cash and a cell phone in addition to the aliases she had set up for him.

The second was a small letter-sized envelope on a stiff, rich-smelling paper. IRK Presidential stationary.

"We would like to invite you to join us as we ride to the airport, to give you an opportunity to read this letter from our President." After Jack's nod, Naji escorted him to the limo. After a week living in a steel box, unable to shave or clean himself beyond a sponge bath, Jack felt the grime on his skin more acutely as he entered the air conditioning of the limousine. As they started to move, Naji pulled the lid off of a tray that had been sitting on a stand in the center of the limo. It overflowed with fresh pomegranate seeds, dates, hummus and lavash bread, and an array of cucumbers and tomatoes all piled decoratively on the tray. After a week of beef jerky and potato chips, this was paradise. Naji reached under the tablecloth and pulled out a glass carafe filled with cold water, pouring them each a glass before returning it to the refrigerated compartment.

Naji sat in silence, occasionally sampling some food. It was a long ride to the airport, but Naji preferred Jack's silence to the vindictive rants a few members of his security team had made on the way up. He made sure that those were not the men assigned to the prisoner's transport. As angry as they all were, it would be disastrous if the prisoner didn't make it back to the IRK for questioning and imprisonment.

Jack ate and drank briefly, savoring every rich bite, before turning his attention to the letter before him.

"Mr. Bauer,

Allison Taylor and others have informed me of your role in uncovering those responsible for the attacks on my husband and his peace. Already, you had my family's gratitude for protecting us to the best of your abilities, but now my people owe you their thanks as well.

Above all, I must extend my condolences at the loss of Ms. Walker. My daughter and I will not forget the comfort and protection she provided in our time of crisis.

I understand that in trying to uncover the truth you have been put in a difficult situation. I wish you to know that as long as those friendly to the Hassan name are in power, you shall have asylum in the Islamic Republic of Kamistan. Please say the word, and my head of security will escort you to one of our Presidential Palaces, where we have a suite of rooms prepared for you.

Ms. O'Brian informed me that you have family in the United States. If you wish, I can arrange for them to meet you here for any amount of time. We are in your debt, Mr. Bauer, and I wish to repay you in full for fighting for justice.

I sincerely hope to see you again.

Dalia Hassan"

Jack stared at the letter after he had finished reading it. He fixated on the part about Renee for two minutes before folding it up and placing it back in the envelope. He stared out the window, debating his next move. He needed to get information back to Chloe about the Russians' training camp, but any further action was beyond him right now. On top of everything, he was still in need of medical attention. As an international fugitive, he wouldn't be able to get nearly the quality of care anywhere else that he would under the President's protection in the IRK.

He had to admit, the thought of living the next few years in peace with his family was appealing. It would be awful to uproot them out of the country, but if Chloe had done her job right, they had already been relocated and renamed last week. The decision would ultimately be up to them, but Jack decided to give them the option.

Naji had been looking expectantly at him since he'd folded the letter, but still didn't say a word. Jack met his gaze and nodded slightly.

"I think I'd like to accompany you."

Naji nodded deeply. "President Hassan will be pleased to see you, Mr. Bauer."

Jack pulled the Illinois driver's license Jim had gotten him out.

"Actually, I think I'm Ed Brennan now."

Naji smiled slightly and raised his eyebrows.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Bauer. Your arrival will be kept quiet, and should your presence in our country be made known, foreign nations will be informed that any action taken against you on IRK soil will be considered an act of war."

Jack would have protested about others being put in danger for him, but the thought of protection and security enticed him. He could keep under the radar in the IRK to keep his family safe.

He was getting on that plane and starting his new life.

FIN


End file.
